How to say Good Morning
by Moiranna
Summary: If there was something that Riddick hated it was being awakened by mechanics due to some technical malfunction. They just never knew how to wake him up and he ended up grumpy for days. Vaako however, now that was someone who knew how to say good morning. Riddick/Vaako shenanigans. Post TCOR


**Author: **Moiranna  
**Title: **How to say Good Morning**  
Theme**: Good morning  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Realm: **the Chronicles of Riddick  
**Pairing: **Riddick/Vaako  
**Characters:** Riddick, Vaako  
**Genre: **romance, general  
**Warnings: **Some hints of smut  
**Word-count**: 600~ish  
**Summary:** If there was something that Riddick hated it was being awakened by mechanics due to some technical malfunction. They just never knew how to wake him up and he ended up grumpy for days. Vaako however, now that was someone who knew how to say good morning. Riddick/Vaako shenanigans. Post TCOR  
**Notes: **Written for Tumblr-user firstcommandervaako under the challenge "Good morning."

* * *

The ship was as quiet as it would ever be. They were in the middle of sub-space, weeks from their next destination and the major part of the armada had been ordered into cryosleep, leaving only a skeleton crew awake to run things. And the ones running the Basilica had been given the strictest orders of that if it wasn't a life and death matter they better fucking not trouble the Lord Marshal.

Not because Riddick was in cryosleep, because he wasn't, but he was sick to death of them running to his quarters every single time he settled down to get some rest. Somehow the fuckers always seemed to pick the moment when he'd just fallen asleep, and Riddick was really not amused by it.

Vaako was one of the few who had learned this the hard way, but he'd also picked up how to soften the blows. While the Furyan really didn't like being woken up because of some petty malfunction that any decent mechanic could have fixed just because "the Lord Marshal must be informed of all the happenings on the ship" there were other ways to say good morning.

However, this was not an occasion that demanded Riddick to be awakened. The First of Commanders was curled up next to Riddick, sleeping quietly on his side while Riddick studied him, idly playing with his braids. After all the shit they'd been through they'd ended up in bed, and while Riddick had seen it coming miles away it had taken quite some time for the pale-skinned Necromonger to realise it.

It had been not even a week after his ascent to Lord Marshal when Dame Vaako keeled over, and yes, Riddick had taken the credits for that particular kill, which had inspired some murmurings. Still, nothing had happened for quite some time, though at times there were tension between the two men, and a few times it had led to some spectacular fights that left the both of them gasping for air, bleeding from cuts. None had been a fight to the death, except for the last one just one month ago. Riddick couldn't recall what it was they'd been arguing about (probably one of the many disagreements in the faith) but out of nowhere they'd started fighting, pulling punches and reaching for any kind of weaponry.

In the end they'd been locked down in a stalemate, just staring at one another, heat sizzling between them while they tried to find a way to injure the other, and Riddick broke it by leaning closer and kissing the other man, dirty and hard. When he pulled back Vaako looked like a deer in headlights for a few moments, but after that it had been a quick escalation.

Which lead to this, Vaako stretching lazily in half-sleep, a low content sound leaving his throat as he curled closer to Riddick. At any other time he would have been amused by that the other man was such a cuddler, but Riddick didn't mind. Bending down over a dark bruise on the other's throat Riddick bit down, keeping the touch relatively gentle as the other man groaned and arched into the touch. Picking another spot on the other's throat he marked him again, aware of that the other man would want to wear those high-necked shirts he'd favoured earlier.

The light teasing turned to something else as Vaako woke up fully, and about an hour or so later the long-haired man gave a soft chuckle, glancing at a very pleased with himself Riddick. "Good morning to you too." Riddick just pulled him closer.


End file.
